


The Devil is a Jealous man

by taetaetrashhh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaetrashhh/pseuds/taetaetrashhh
Summary: “You look so beautiful with your lips around my cock, like my own naughty little angel.”





	The Devil is a Jealous man

Music was a wild drug that rushed through your veins, giving you the high that you desired most. The way it made you move was otherworldly, all eyes were on you whenever you held the floor. Nothing was quite like the way you danced, that’s why you were casted at such a young age. You’ve been working for SM Entertainment since you were an early teenager. Now in your mid-twenties, you’ve been steadily climbing up the ladder so-to-say, as you are now one of the most sought after dancers in the industry. Not only that, but you were also dating one of the top idols in the kpop community, Kai from EXO, Kim Jongin to you - the man you loved most.

Right now you were working with the group Shinee, as they are preparing for their next comeback, which happens to be tomorrow night. You were in Brazil a few weeks back shooting the music video, now that you’re back in Korea you’re working on fine-tuning the dance before their comeback performance. The perks of your job are pretty nice, you get to travel around the world and be on television.

“Great job guys,” your choreographer Koharu Sugawara stated after watching what felt like your millionth run through of the dance. “_____, the second verse…when you get next to Minho, try rolling your hips a little more inwards, okay? Alright, let’s do it again!” she said while clapping her hands. Everyone groaned at her grueling persistence and enthusiasm. “You wanted perfect when you hired me,” she said in her defense, “It’ll be worth it in the end.”

“Yeah, yeah. Say that to my sore old lady hips tomorrow morning,” you mumbled even though you knew she was right. Minho must have overheard you, seeing as he was now trying to hold back his giggles. You shot him a look and he immediately shut up and got into formation with the rest of the guys and dancers.

Another hour of practice seemed to make Koharu happy, and you were thankful when she said everyone was free to hit the showers.

“Hey _____, wait up!” Minho hollered as you were half in the women’s locker room.

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind going over that last part with me one more time? I can’t help but think I’m going to mess it up tomorrow night and I could really use the reassurance.” His facial expression revealed that he was being completely honest with that confession. How do you say no to that?

You sighed, “Of course, yeah. We’ll go over it a few times just to be safe, okay? Let me just send Jongin a text.” The relief that flooded his face was all you needed to pull the last of the energy you had hidden within your body. You sent the text saying you were going to be later than what you had planned on and set your phone down next to your duffel bag before walking back over to the mirrors. Minho started the music up and you waited for your part to run in.

After the first two times of going over it, you could guess where he was having a bit of trouble.

“Okay, so I think you need to get closer behind me as we are going through the last move. You’re being cautious - which I’m grateful for and all that - but for this part you’re practically grinding on me. That’s the point.”

A blush rose in his cheeks and he nodded. The next time you ran through the choreo he seemed to figure out that you were right. The song finished and you both took a second to catch your breath again before going again. You sat down next to him and gladly accepted the water bottle he had extended towards you. He took off his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off his face.

“Last time, you ready?” You asked after a few minutes of sitting in silence. The water bottle you shared was now empty and you were starting to feel the exhaustion seep into your bones. Minho got up and proceeded to help you to your feet. This time you went through the entire song, making sure to keep your facial expressions and body movements as sexy as Koharu wanted you to be for the live performance.

You greatly appreciated that Minho was mature enough to handle the choreography, unlike some other groups you’ve had to work with. Not many could go through the moves that you had to with minimal clothing. Dancers often get taken advantage of because of the position they are put in. Many didn’t seem to have a problem sleeping with the group they were working with, but you’ve learned from watching your friends that it never works out like that. SM was okay with dancers dating idols, but they still broke contracts with some of the girls you knew for causing trouble during practices, or even worse, during performances. That’s why you’ve never agreed to work with EXO. You’d never put your relationship with Jongin in any kind of danger. You loved him too much to do anything to fuck up what you had going, and it was going good- so good.

As a matter of fact, Jongin was on his way to surprise you with a big bottle of Powerade along with electrolyte water. Not only that, but you didn’t know how bad it looked when he walked in on the scene before him. He stayed by the door, unnoticed by either of you.

Both Minho and you looked like you’ve been through hell after finishing that last run through. Sweat was dripping down his neck and across his chest, you could feel it running down the small of your back. “Okay, damn. That was great,” you said, way out of breath now.

“How are those ‘old lady hips’ holding up?” He joked, clearly knowing that they were just fine during the practice.

“Thriving and surviving. I’ll have to pick up a couple of heat packs on my way home tonight or I’ll be regretting all of this in the morning.” You stretched a bit on the floor before standing up. “Alright. I need to shower, I stink,” You laughed.

“Yeah, same.” He pulled you in for a quick hug. “Thank you so much again. I really needed that,” He said referring to the extra thirty minutes you spent going over the last minute of the song.

“What the fuck!” Jongin stormed into the center of the room where you and Minho stood, the aggravation set into his facial features was easily noticed.

You were completely bewildered by his outburst. “Woah,” you walked over to your boyfriend and put a hand on his chest, “Are you alright?” You’ve never seen him act like this; the anger was practically dripping from his skin.

Jongin shoved your hands off of his body and seethed, “Am I alright? Are you being fucking serious right now? Do I look alright?”

“What happened?” You asked, perplexed about the situation unfolding in front of you. You tried stepping towards him, but he just shook his head and took another step back. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Baby, what’s wrong? What’s going on?”

Jongin’s eyes met yours before crossing over to Minho’s, narrowing in the process. “My question exactly.”

“We’re preparing for the comeback tomorrow, you know that. I’ve been talking about it for weeks now.” You tilted your head in confusion.

“You realize how fucked up this looks, right? I mean come on _____. Don’t lie to me,” he scoffed, “What were you two doing?”

“Dancing? Jongin, I don’t understand where you are going with this…” The room was so quiet but the tension between the three of you said enough.

“Whatever. I don’t have time for this.”

“Time for what? Jongin, you’re starting to freak me out.” The shakiness in your voice showed just that.

“I don’t have time for you and your little games! I just don’t get it, I don’t want to be a part of it anymore!” He hollered.

“A part of what? What games?” Keep it together, do not let them see you cry.

“Whatever game you think this is!” He waves his arms around, referring to yourself and Minho. “I’m not into it and I don’t get it. You’re perfectly alright with being that close with another guy, but you refuse to dance with me like that, even though we’re the ones in the relationship! We have the chemistry, we wouldn’t have to pretend on stage!” He takes a moment to calm down and lower his voice, “But you aren’t pretending with him, are you?” Jongin’s eyes are starting to water, causing yours to do the same. Before you had time to think of a response he continues, “I’m sorry. We’re done.” And with that said, he left.

He left.

You would’ve stood there for hours in that trance-like state if it wasn’t for Minho. “_____,” he started, “I can talk to him if you’d like, explain that nothing was going on? I’m so sorry.”

You took a deep breath and held yourself together, “Don’t worry Minho, I’m sure he’s just having a rough day. I’ll call him later after he’s cooled down and had his space. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay. Get some rest.”

Somehow you managed to stay composed until the locker room door had closed behind you; the second you heard it latch, you came undone. Jongin and you did this a lot - where you’d break up, but then immediately get back together a day or so later. On-and-off again seemed to be your thing, but it was different this time. You knew that it was over, you wouldn’t be getting back together. And that thought nearly tore you in half.

Tears finally fell as you sunk to the shower floor, entirely petrified with the idea of no longer having your best friend at your side.

And that’s how Minho finds you, fully clothed with cold water crashing over your slumped body huddled up in the corner; your sobs barely hidden by the sounds of the running water.

You don’t even remember turning the shower on, but Minho says he waited outside the locker room a decent amount of time before coming in, and you were already entirely saturated by then.

He held you in his arms as you cried out of frustration, “I’m not normally like this, I swear. I just-” a hiccup interrupted you, “I just don’t think he was kidding this time,” you sobbed.

“I know, it’s okay. Everything will be okay.”

______________________________________________________________

The days after were long and draining. Your body felt physically drained of all emotion after spending hours stuck in the gloomy atmosphere you surrounded yourself with. It was a given that you’d be distant and a little detached from the people around you, all they did was bring it up.

Everyone that you came across seemed to know of your 'situation’ and the sympathetic looks were haphazardly tossed in your direction. Most had the audacity to tell you that “you’re doing so well” and “if you need anything, let me know”. Those didn’t bother you as much as the “are you sure you want to come in today?” that your manager decided to say so nonchalantly the next morning after the whole ordeal. You could tell that she regretted letting that slip as she saw your expression change from sad and annoyed to pissed off and ready to kill.

“So what,” you started, the malice in your voice thickening on it’s own, “You think that when someone gets dumped they suddenly can’t do their job anymore?”

“No one’s questioning your ability to dance, we just want to make sure you’re okay.” She cleared up.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? I’m fine!” You pressed, hoping that the roomful of people surrounding you got the message and would let you get ready for this comeback. They did, and thankfully nobody asked you how you were the rest of the night, or the week for that matter.

The only thing you did overhear to hear today after your class was a few trainee’s bring up the fact that SM’s annual halloween party was later that night; and now that it had been brought to your attention, the building was humming with excitement. You were supposed to attend this year with Jongin, but clearly that’s out of the picture.

______________________________________________________________

“Do you think I should still dress as an angel?” You shouted out when you when you got home. Originally, Jongin was going to be your devil. You both agreed to do something cute (and mildly overdone) this year since last year’s was a disaster with the whole '70’s sex icon’ wannabee that was thrown together last minute.

“Do you have a different costume?” Kira responded.

Kira was your roommate, obligatory friend, and part time therapist. She was the the only one that wasn’t a horny middle-aged man, and was actually interested in the space rather than the twenty-three year old woman who posted the in-search-of-roommate ad. She was working on her masters in psychology so it made sense that she knew how to help you deal with your problems. You’ve been best friends ever since she moved in.

“Well, no… do you think it’s a bad idea to go?” You didn’t yell this time, as you were in the same room as her now. She didn’t even answer you, she just gave you the ’you know exactly what I’m thinking’ look.

“I’m going, I think it’ll be good for me.”

“So what if you run into him tonight? You know that he’s going to be there. How do you feel about that?” Kira pestered, pulling a typical therapist line on you.

“First of all, fuck off…” you replied jokingly, hoping that she’d stop there, “I don’t care if he’s there.”

“So, are you prepared to run into him?”

“The guys will be there with me.” You said, referring to Minho and Taemin. They’ve been helping you keep your mind off of the whole break-up the last couple of days. Minho still thinks that it’s partially his fault, no matter how many times you tell him that he did nothing wrong.

“Mhmmm.” She expressed, somewhat displeased with the thought.

“What’s that mean?”

“I’m just team Jongin,” She looked up from her book, licked her finger and turned the page, “That’s all.”

______________________________________________________________

The party was extravagant, like every year, and the photographers were already trying to find a way inside the hotel. One thing you did appreciate about SM was their hold on the media. Tonight idols, trainees, and dancers could all relax from being in the public eye and just have fun.

The first hour or so was spent catching up with groups you used to work with. Your conflicting schedules made it hard to keep up. Then came the photobooth, the hors d’oeuvres, the champagne toasts, and the dancing.

“You want another drink?” someone asked you while you walked away from the snack bar.

“What? Oh, no I’m good for now, thanks.” You respond, disinterested with the guy who was trying desperately to get your attention. The last thing you wanted was someone following you around all night, especially since you were already nervous about potentially running into Jongin. You’ve already seen the rest of the group, so you knew he was around here somewhere. Not that you were looking for him…

The guy took another step closer to you and you tried to take one back. “I know you just got out of a relationship, but I was wondering if-” Thankfully Taemin found you practically cornered by the guy and cut him off.

“_____! How are you? It’s been so long!” He faked as he pulled you into a big hug. Once you were in his arms he whispered, “Just go with it, if everyone sees you pretending to have a good time, they’re most likely to leave you alone.” You agreed with him and you both pulled back, your eyes immediately landing on him.

After making sure he didn’t notice you, you peered at him from a distance, his group laughing about something he had said. You meant to look away, but you couldn’t help it. Not when he looked that good. Not when he seemed to be doing just fine after breaking up with you. That stung. How could he be smiling right now when all you wanted to do was die from the pain in your chest.

Maybe I need that drink after all…

______________________________________________________________

“Hey! There you are,” Minho said while he walked around the people surrounding you. “I thought you left. You were gone for like an hour.”

“She’s been sulking,” Taemin said from next to you, “Hiding in the shadows, away from you-know-who.” You were both occupying the table that was farthest away from the people you didn’t want to see. Well mainly, the person you didn’t want to see.

“I have to hide, I don’t have a choice!” You huffed before taking another big sip of your drink. It was just your luck that Jongin wouldn’t change his costume either. It was almost as if the universe was saying you’re 'still a pair’ just to tease you. He was yours, yet he wasn’t.

You finished your drink and stood up to get another, or at least you tried to. Instead you seemed to be a little more tipsy than you originally thought, and stumbled over the chair next to you.

“Woah there,” said your savior, Sehun to be exact. He barely caught you from toppling over. “It’s a good thing I was just getting up. You could’ve just totally wiped out.” He laughed.

“Thanks. I think I drank a little to fast.” You rubbed face in embarrassment, concerned with who else had seen your little slip. Tomorrow you’re going to have quite the hangover if you’re not careful.

“Wanna dance it off?” He asked. You nodded in response and he brought you out from hiding and towards the dance floor. Jongin was on the other side, with a blonde something draped on his side. Your eyes seemed to catch each others, yours wide because of his company and vice versa. You broke the connection and tried to recognize the woman, although you weren’t quite sure who she was. It didn’t make a difference, you still felt discouraged that he moved on, or what appeared to be.

“Her name’s Amy. She’s a new trainee.” Sehun said, answering your internal question. Your eyes stayed on the woman as she ran her hand across his chest. The rage increasing inside of you the longer you gazed. Jongin’s eyes met yours for a second time and he watched you as he allowed Amy to rub all over him. It was a little too playful for your liking.

Two can play at that game.

You knew exactly how to wipe that smug look off of his beautiful face. The second you got out onto the dance floor, Sehun’s hand traveled down the length of your back when you moved closer into him.

It was a petty move, you knew that, but it didn’t stop you from getting what you wanted. You smirked at Jongin’s scowling expression, pleased that what you were doing was enticing the perfect reaction.

His eyes were glued to you when you danced, as was the rest of the rest of the room. Sehun was an exceptional dancer, nothing compared to Jongin, but he was able to keep up with you - and that was something. The way his body moved with yours was incredible, “Since when do you know how to move like this?” You asked, totally impressed.

“What can I say,” he pulled you closer up against him, “I learned from watching the best.” You laughed at that and he leaned even closer to whisper in your ear, “Plus I know that this will get you quite the reaction.” You were taken aback at that.

“You know?” You said, your head turning to the side to look at him.

“Yeah I know, I figured you needed a little help. What’s a friend for? Don’t look now, but he can’t keep his eyes off of us. Just keep dancing.” You thanked him and continued to do just that.

The next time you looked back over at Jongin he was no longer there next to the blonde. You told yourself you were just dancing for fun, not for his attention, yet you were still disappointed. You couldn’t deny that you missed him, but if he was really done with you, you were going to have to figure out how to handle that. You just weren’t quite sure you could do that just yet.

Out of nowhere, you were being pulled through the crowd of people dancing around you, the only thing you recognized was the devil horns attached to the mans head.

Jongin.

______________________________________________________________

“Minho,” He shoved you up against his hotel rooms door, “I could handle. But Sehun? From my own group? Now that’s just disrespectful.” He seethed before crashing his lips against yours, keeping you pressed between his body and the door.

“I’m sorry,” You said in between kisses, “You know that I don’t like to dance with other guys.”

“Just gonna keep feeding me lie after lie?” He pulled you both away from the door and practically threw you on his bed. “You know that I fucking hate it when other guys grind on you,” he said while doing the same thing.

His hip rolled into yours and the pressure of his hardening length on your body made you burst into flames. And if the room wasn’t hot enough already, he whispered, “You’re mine,” into your ear before ripping his leather jacket off, showing off his almost too-tight white tee underneath. God, you loved this man.

“I’m yours,” You said, your voice a little out of breath, “And I’m sorry. I won’t disrespect you again.” You moaned while he attacked your neck with wet kisses, sucking ever so slightly - just enough to barely leave a mark.

He pulled away from you after a moment. “Get on your knees and show me how sorry you really are,” Jongin demanded with that stupid smirk on his face - specifically the one he knows makes your insides clench.

You loved it when Jongin took charge. The thought of him bossing you around all night made your insides clench up again and you squeezed your thighs together, trying to hid the fact that he was turning you on so quickly.

While you dropped the floor and got on your knees Jongin moved to sit on the edge of the bed and leaned back on his hands, ready for you to work on him. You unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, along with his boxers. You took your time and trailed your fingernail across his thighs, knowing that it was driving him crazy. Patience wasn’t a virtue in his eyes. It was a sin.

When his eyes darkened and glared down at you, you finally wrapped your hand around his partially hardened length and dipped your head down for a quick taste, a tiny lick to piss him off a little bit more. What’s the point in having make-up sex if it isn’t hard and dirty? And hard and dirty it will be if you have an angry and jealous Jongin.

You looked up at him through your lashes and eventually put his angry red head in your lips, your tongue ran along the ridge underneath. He was heavy in your mouth, and your moans around him was causing him to thicken. Once he was fully erect, you started to bob your mouth, coming off his dick for air every few reps.

“You look so beautiful with your lips around my cock, like my own naughty little angel,” he said while thrusting into your mouth, further and further each time. Your eyes watered at the impact and you couldn’t help but to gag on his length. When your nails dug into his thighs, he got the memo and eased up on you before pulling out of your sore mouth. “Good girl, now undress and back up here.” You obeyed and got up on the bed, ready for your next demand.

“Lay on your back and spread your legs.” You sighed, relieved that you weren’t topping tonight. The whole not sleeping from the break-up stress had taken its toll way earlier in the day.

“I can’t believe you were toying with other guys this whole week when we could have been doing this instead,” he breathed as his fingers swirled around your wetness.

“I’m s-sorry,”“ you stuttered while he climbed over you, all while his fingers continued to do their magic.

"Don’t give a fucking half-assed apology this time, say it like you mean it!” He growled into your ear, all while his fingers moved faster and faster around your sensitive bundle of nerves.

“How many more times am I going to have to apologize? You’re the one that made quick assumptions,” you pointed out while panting, so close to the edge.

“Maybe, but you’re the one who was basically dry humping two other dudes,” he shot back, the anger still evident in his tired voice.

“The first one is my job Jongin, and the second one-” you moaned out in the middle of your sentence , “Was just to get a reaction out of you.” He shoved a finger inside of your wetness.

“Is that so?” He said while a naughty look growed across his face.

You couldn’t help the moans that left your mouth just then. He knew the power he had over you, and he was definitely going to use it to his advantage. The desire was strong, normally it was insane for you two to go without sex for over a week. Although you realized how much better it was after being apart for some time. So good.

Once he was tired of finger fucking you, he moved on to the real deal, and you couldn’t help but grin as he lined his length up with your opening. You knew what was coming, and you couldn’t wait.

Sex with Jongin was normally quick but today he had made it his plan to fuck the life out of you apparently. His hips slammed into yours at such a fast rate you could hardly process it. The filthy sounds that left your lips were taken into his as he bent down to kiss your swollen lips every so often.

“Fuck baby, keep going,” you whined while spreading your legs wider, “Fuck me just like that.” The nasty words coming from your mouth turned Jongin on even more, causing him to speed up - if that was even possible.

He lifted you up against the headboard and pounded relentlessly into you, the coil in your stomach getting tighter and tighter each time.

“Oh god, you’re so tight,” Jongin breathed heavily, “I’m close.”

You were already practically seeing stars and it was a good thing you were in Jongin’s arms when you finally fell of the edge, your body quivering uncontrollably in total bliss.

Your bodies crashed onto the unmade bed beneath you, completely drained and overstimulated and all around fucked-out. You looked up at him and smiled softly.

“Oh don’t even give me those fake-ass innocent eyes. I’m still pissed at you.” He joked before kissing the side of your head. “I missed you. I’m sorry for being stupid and overbearing like usual.” He shifted his body so he was facing you.

“I like it when you get in a mood,” you wrapped your arms around his bare body, “It ends with great sex.” He laughed at that.

“You know,” you continued, “Your costume sucked again. Just because you had on devil horns doesn’t make you the prince of darkness. You were wearing shit you wear every day.”

“Well I’m a devil in bed, so that should count.”

“Whatever,” you responded, too exhausted to argue, but completely happy that you were in each other’s arms and able to argue once again. After all, it’s bound to happen again, since the devil is a jealous man.


End file.
